


To Boldly Honk

by LizBee



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Untitled Goose Game
Genre: Gen, implied goose-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: Gabriel Lorca meets a goose.





	To Boldly Honk

**Author's Note:**

> @allofthefeelings pointed out that there was no Untitled Goose Game fic on AO3, and we'd have to give our Hugo back if that shameful situation was allowed to persist.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr. This version has undergone mild revision to remove the mid-paragraph tense changes.

Lorca passed the goose on the way out of a meeting with Command. His eyes narrowed. Why was there a goose in a restricted section of a starbase? Why was there a goose on a starbase at all?

(At home, geese were hunted to extinction centuries ago. Terrans were familiar with that mixture of evil and ambition, and would tolerate no rivals.)

It might, he thought, make an interesting addition to his menagerie.

Or his dinner table.

*

Admiral Terral had prided himself on his ability to work with humans until the day Captain Lorca was transferred into his chain of command.

Now…

Now, he had no choice but to seek guidance from one with more experience.

“Admiral Cornwell,” he said, “Captain Lorca’s shuttle has departed.”

She looked up from her PADD. “Just now? The meeting finished over an hour ago. It’s not like him to hang around.”

“My assistant tells me that his uniform was in disarray. That he had abrasions on his face and feathers in his hair.”

Katrina sighed.

“I don’t know,” she said, throwing her PADD to the side. “I have no idea what’s motivating Gabriel these days. It troubles me.”

“These are troubling times, Admiral. I apologise for disturbing you.”

*

The goose returned to the nest she had built in an out of the way corner of the starbase and dropped Lorca’s insignia into the pile of items she had collected.

In her universe, humans had been hunted to extinction years ago. Geese were familiar with that mixture of evil and ambition, and would tolerate no rivals.

Most of the humans in this dimension seemed inoffensive. But a goose knew true evil when she saw it.

She almost hoped he would come for her again. It had been too long since she’d fought a real enemy. And she had a notion – based on nothing more than keen anatidae instinct – that he might provide a way for her to return home.

“Honk,” she said.

_end_  



End file.
